The Perfect Day
by KoolJack1
Summary: The Wedding in EPOV, and what happens after


I fidgeted nervously with the tie that Carlisle was fastening around my neck. Esme's hands repeatedly ran through my hair in a soothing gesture; though it only made me more nervous. Alice and Rosalie were tending to Bella, helping her prepare. Alice hadn't left without a few words of encouragement to me. _'Well little brother, it's about time you grew up. You better not mess anything up or you will have to deal with me.'_than she kissed my cheek and skipped out of the room. Emmett and Jasper were standing a few feet away, both of them with there arms folded across there chests. "Edward, you look so handsome." I was sure if I could blush, I would have. I didn't like people fussing over me, I didn't like being taken care of, and I especially didn't like compliments. Well, I believed I liked compliments, I just wasn't sure how to respond to them. Esme smiled at me proudly, fighting the tears that could never fall from her .

I stared at my mother; I would never call her anything less. I took her small hand in mine, returning her brilant smile with my own lop sided grin. Bella had long ago declared that 'her smile', but she could share just this once. I blinked out of habit and before my eyes were open, Esme was crushing me to her. For such a delicate looking woman, she could squeeze, believe me. Her thoughts were traveling back to when we had first met. Ah, the time when my rudeness and sarcasm was much less controlled. I hated the fact that Carlisle changed Esme and I didn't hesitate to make that obvious. I took it upon myself to snap at her when she asked me to help her with something, ignore her when she spoke, and voice my opinion to Carlisle on a daily bases. Though oddly enough, she never spoke a cross word to me or about me. Why, I will never fathom, I deserved it. I asked her once why she didn't despise me and she replied 'you were just another troubled teen, you got over it.' At that, we shared a laugh, but the real reason, I will never know.

I do know the reason why I treated her the way I did. I didn't dislike her, I never did. I was afraid. I was afraid that with her around, Carlisle wouldn't need me to keep him company; there for he would forget all about me. I didn't want to be on my own, it was a frightening thought back than. They were different times. Now we shared a love that would never change, mother and son. As her thoughts replayed our time together, she spoke softly in my ear. "Edward, I have never considered you anything other than my son, my pride and joy. I have never been more happy for you, nor have I ever been more proud." I hugged her tightly, closing my eyes for a moment. "Love you, mom." She chuckled softly in my ear and let me out of her strangle hold.

Carlisle, my father, my mentor, my friend, smiled just as proudly as Esme, though he said nothing. _'Edward, once again I have seen you change, and I couldn't be more proud.' _I smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug. Hugging Carlisle was different than hugging anyone else. His touch was the first thing I felt when I was 'born'. When the thirst burned my throat so badly I couldn't speak, when thrashed wildly to get to the sweet smelling blood; it was Carlisle's arms that held me. I owed him more than I could ever repay, but at least I made him proud. I grunted at the impact of a fist hitting my shoulder; leave it to Emmett to ruin a tender moment. "Little brother, finally you are growing up." Jasper smirked at me as I turned to face my two brothers. Emmett was sorce for entertainment. Not sleeping really makes you aware of the fact that there are 24 hours in a day, you run out of things to entertain yourself very quickly. I havn't the faintest notion what people mean when they use there expression, 'there's only 24 hours in a day.' Theres _only_ 24 hours in a day?

Emmett and I spent the long nights wrestling until we broke something. Breaking something always kept us busy since we had to hear Esme complain and than hear how we don't live in a barn from Carlisle. The worst part was that whatever we broke, Carlisle would make us fix. Not that we couldn't aford to replace it, but according to Carlisle's thoughts, we needed to be responsible. We never did learn our lesson, we just kept breaking things. Emmett grinned at me and I scowled at him. "I'm older than you." Emmett's booming laughter made Jasper role his eyes. "Maybe getting laid will relax you a bit." Jasper and Emmett howled with laughter as Esme slapped there arms to quiet them.

Jasper's thoughts were focused on trying to send a wave of calm over me. Emmett's were picturing Bella and I-. I growled at the fact that the image he was getting was making him laugh harder. Esme's thoughts were apologizing for Emmett and Jasper's teasing. Carlisle's thoughts were actually directed at me like his voice. _'Are you sure you are ready for tonight?' _I had spoken with him about what Bella and I had planned. He told me physical love was a very strong thing. He gave me some tips and a little information, but other than that I didn't want to know. Talking with him was actually a lot less humiliating that I expected, thankfully. I nodded in his direction and winked at him; he smiled back.

Carlisle informed me that it was time for me to go wait downstairs for Bella. Instantly, my body started tingling with nervousness. I was scared, even shaking slightly. I took deep breaths as we took our places down stairs. That's when I heard it, her heart beat. The beautiful melody brought a smile to my face. I could pick her heart beat out of everyone in here. My eyes danced over the audience who had already taken there seats. Sam, Billy, and Susan were seated in the 2nd row on the left. Renee had just come down the stairs and was seated with Esme in the front row on the right; the rest of my family seated along side them. Esme's eyes met mine and we both smiled at each other.

Renee looked up at me moments later, our eyes locking. Her bright, child like eyes were brimmed with tears, but her lips pulled up into a small smile. Slowly, she rose from her seat and walked towards me. I stiffened and dropped my eyes to the floor as she stood before me. "I'm so happy for you Edward. Bella loves you, a lot, just promise me you will always take care of her." I looked up slowly, smiling slightly. Renee and I never got to know each other except a little when Bella was hurt---I shuddered at the memory---and a little when we went to visit her, thanks to Esme's gift to Bella. Her mind was a unique one, though she was highly intelligent. Now her thoughts were thinking back to when Bella was a baby, watching her grow until she was informed of her now having a boyfriend. She remembered when she first met me, telling Bella that I was in love with her while I pretended to sleep.

I never did say it, but I was in love with Bella. I fell in love that day in the cafateria, I was in love in Biology, and I was even in love when Bella was being mean. I didn't care how she treated me, as long as I had the privlage of speaking with her. "I promise, as long as I walk this earth and after, I will take care of her." I couldn't say as long as I live, I'm not alive. That thought, I could never wrap my mind around. I remembered when I first found out what I was, I couldn't make sense of it. I through in the last part for her benifit. If Bella was correct about me having a soul and I had a chance at heaven with her, I would take care of her than as well. I wanted her to be right, I wanted a chance to go to heaven with her. Renee grabbed me suddenly, hugging me to her. She pulled back quickly, clearing her eyes with the back of her hand. I smiled gently and she sobbed again, turning back to join Esme.

That's when the music started, the familiar bridal march. I heard both Bella and Charlie's heart beat moving closer, Charlie's thoughts focusing on keeping Bella upright. I heard her high heals as they reached the top of the stairs. My eyes found her; she was the most beautiful creatures that ever walked the earth and she was going to mine, all mine. The lower half of my body tightened when her eyes found me. They were wide and nervous, but her racing heart beat slowed when she saw me. I'm glad I was able to comfort her; I didn't want her to be as nervous as I was. Her chocolate eyes were locked with mine and the tension left my body. I couldn't hear the music, I couldn't see the crowd, all I could hear was her soothing heart beat and slightly rushed breathes. All I could see was her magnificent body and her beautiful eyes. My body screamed 'mine' as it had since the first days I laid eyes on her. Every fiber of my being demanded that she be with me for all eternity and longer, now she would be.

I smiled her favorite smile and she returned it with her own shy one. How I loved her ungraceful steps. Charlie looked just as nervous as they slowly made there way down the short isle. I wanted to run to her, take her in my arms, and run away with her. It took all my will power to keep myself rooted in place, I would have her all to myself in a few hours. It was the longest moments of my life, waiting for her to finally reach me. Charlie handed me her hand and it felt like my chest was collapsing. "Take care of her," he mumbled gruffly. "Always," was all I could reply, I knew it was the truth. We said our vows, Bella's tears flowing when I said 'I do.' All my life I was always the apathetic one in my family, keeping all my wild emotions to myself. Though in all my years, I never felt this strong of an urge to jump up and down and hop in circles while doing a victory dance.

If you would have asked me oh say, around two and a half years ago, will you ever find the girl you are looking for? My answer would have been no. Ask me again around 3 weeks after that, I would have said, yes, I found her already, I didn't think so before because I didn't meet Bella yet. All I heard was 'You may now kiss-' and I was on her. It was a slow, sensual kiss; I loved it. Bella wound her arms tightly around my neck making the audience a little uncomfortable based on there thoughts. _'Jesus Edward, can't you two wait a few more hours?'_ I chuckled at Emmett and gently pulled her off of me. She pouted but quickly replaced it with a wide grin as she saw my face. I softly brushed my finger across her cheek, taking her falling tears with it.

If I could cry, I would be. My chest was tight and my body jerked ever so slightly with the effort of containing my sobs of happiness, but I did it. I turned both of our bodies to face the audience and everyone erupted in applause. I ignored the thoughts of everyone as I squeezed Bella's hand, the warmth of her skin making mine tingle like it always did; I loved the feeling more than anyone could imagine. It didn't matter what the rest of the world thought, as long as I got to be with her for the rest of my long life, that was all that mattered.

The reception was interesting. I dreaded the part where I had to eat the cake, I knew I would have to throw it up later. My favorite part had to be the part when I got to dance with the love of my life. She seemed to forget her phobia of dancing when she was dancing with me, much to my liking. Having her in my arms with no space between us was an incredible feeling, one I would never get tired of. When it was time to hand her off for others to dance with, as soon as I let go of her, my chest tightened with need. I stood watching her dance with Emmett, jealousy ragging through me as I watched her laugh. Esme took me in her arms and I smiled down at her. "You really are perfect together." I grinned even more as we started dancing together.

Esme was just as good a dancer as I was, making the experience much more enjoyable. I kept glancing at Bella to make sure she was okay; my nerves tingling when she was handed to Charlie. He didn't have necessary speed to catch her if she were to fall, which was a big possibility based on the fact that he was just as uncoordinated as her. Esme held me tighter as I started to inch closer to them, "She will be fine Edward, please relax." She smiled warmly, her thoughts filled with love for me, her son. Kindness was Esme's middle name, I always wanted to be like that.

"Excuse me, but I would like the chance to dance with my dear brother." I spun to see Alice standing there impatiently beside me. Esme handed me off to Alice and headed off to find Carlisle. Alice was much shorter than Esme who was shorter than I, but she fit perfectly into my arms. Alice, out of my whole family, had to be the one that meant the most to me. Since day one, her and I got along amazing. I trusted her unconditionally and I would jump through rings of fire for her. "Edward Cullen, I must say, dear brother of mine, you do look smashing tonight. I'm almost jealous of Bella." I chuckled and planted a kiss in her spiky hair, "No need to be jealous, I'm still your little, innocent brother who loves you very much." She smiled up at me and I stuck my tongue at her. "Remember the little people now that your not one anymore, promise?" She smiled sadly and I pouted with her, "Oh Alice, never in my existence will I forget my dear sister, my best friend. Do you think so little of me that you believed I would?" She perked up, ignoring my question, "That's right, your best friend, don't forget it."

"I wont, as long as you don't forget I'm yours." She nodded thinking, _'pinkie promise.' _I smiled at her, glancing over at Bella again. "I'm sorry, I'm holding you back from your wife. Enjoy tonight Edward, but just remember your doing it out of love and not just for pleasure." I knew what she was getting at and I smiled at her. "Thanks for everything Alice, I wouldn't trade you for the key to every blood bank in the world." She kissed my cheek, thinking _'What are big sisters for?'_ and skipped off to join Jasper. I reclaimed Bella, relieved to have her in my arms again. It was where she belonged and where she would be for the rest of eternity.


End file.
